Hogwarts Senshi
by Verena
Summary: An old emeny of the Senshi appears in the Harry Potter universe attacking Hogwarts. There's next to no way for the Senshi to get there, so something is needed to be done........


Hogwarts Senshi

__

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own SM just the people I made up……. cheese

AN: hello all! ^_^ welcome to the opening of Hogwarts Senshi. I hope you all enjoy but if you want more then just leave a review. Sorry if any of the SM info is wrong I haven't written any SM fics in a looooooooooooooooooooong time. 

Rei Hino sat in the Hikawa Jinja shrine. A roaring flame, leaping and dancing in front of her. 

Suddenly she jumped away from the fire and scurried off. 

***

Somewhere deep in the Negaverse a frozen casket shattered in a million pieces.

***

In another place far away from prying eyes and everything else for that matter. A gloved hand ran over a glass coffin. 

"Do you think we should?" whispered a female voice. "No! We shouldn't! We shouldn't even done the other twelve we don't need these others!" snapped another. This one more masculine then the first but female none the less. "But we don't have much of a choice, do we" said a third. 

There was a sound of someone coughing then footsteps. "Deianira is right *cough* we have to send them" stated a fourth weekly. The one called Deianira spoke again "The other twelve are in another dimension. The only way this world can be saved is if we awaken some in their world" she then gestured to the first speaker "Or if Staruna opens a gate to their world for them to get there. But we don't even know if the 12 would be willing". 

"Shouldn't you be resting Asisa?" asked the only person who's name had yet been spoken. The solder who seamed to be sick coughed again "Yes, it isn't the time of year where very many people are sick. So nothing less of my own illness can be expected" said Asisa. 

"Don't change the subject!" snapped Deianira 

"Please don't start fighting" breathed Staruna. "Fine! Only if Kronos won't change the subject when she knows she loosing the argument" Deianira then swept some of her curly blond red hair over her shoulder. "Alright I won't" shouted Kronos. 

"Now, do we send the unawakened solders that are here or send the twelve of the other world?" the exasperated solder asked. Kronos sighed and held her hands up in surrender "Alight, alright, you win" Deianira looked pleased. "On one condition" the curly haired senshi's look changed "We go to this….. what's it called again?" Deianira laughed while Staruna rolled her eyes "Its called a school" piped Asisa. "Right, we got to this skeool and pick out people who can both handle the power _and_ work well together" Kronos shot a slight glare at Asisa "Both male and female" finished Kronos.

"Agreed" said Deianira, who stated what everyone was thinking 

"Hay I agreed to the star lights didn't I?!" snapped Asisa.

Another fight was about to arise when suddenly footsteps arose from hard cold floor. Another girl walked into the room. Seemingly, to have a less regal appearance to her compared to her companions. "Hi guys" she said pleasantly "What I miss?". 

***

Rei sat in her room drinking tea when the door slid open reviling Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino. 

"What's so important come over here immeaditly? We were at the arcade and I was winning!" whined Usagi. "You were not!!!" screeched Minako 

Rei suddenly slammed her cup into the table causing a bit of tea to splash out. "It _is_ important" snapped Rei everyone stopped "Now sit down and I'll explain". 

It took a short time but by the time the priestess was done, the other's mouths hung open. 

"Are you sure you didn't just fall asleep?" asked Ami breaking the much-to-long-uncomfortable silence. "Positive, I saw it as clear as I see you before me" replied the deep purple haired girl. "Well then we have to do something!!" cried the senshi leader jumping to her feet fists bared. "Sit down," said Makoto taking hold of Usagi's shoulders. 

***

The new comer now sat where Asisa was before. Staruna leaned over in the blonde's face. 

"Do you agree?" asked Staruna one of her aqua braids slipping over her shoulder. "Yes" said the blond. 

Her tail switched a bit "But I'm a bit nervous" another tail switch "What if we get caught by the dwellers at this school? What will happen then?" questioned the blond. "We do not *cough* have to worry about that because Kronos can *cough* make us seam like nothing more then an illusion" Asisa then went into a coughing fit. 

"And just where were you when we called?" asked Deianira in very stern tone then earlier. The blond shrugged "There was a war on a planet and I had to do some clean up". Staruna sighed and rolled her gray eyes "You can't stand going one day with out killing some poor injured that might have a chance to live. Can you Catena?" the gray eyed girl, asked in almost a joking manor. 

The one called Catena flicked her tail and smiled devilishly "I don't think it would be a very good idea to take you up on that wager, do you?" Staruna made an annoyed sound a spread her wings. 

"People need to die Miyoko. Its my job and duty to see that they do" said the cat like girl in a much more serous tone then before. Staruna ruffled her wings and made another annoyed sound "Do whatever you want! Just don't kill any of the students at this school" snapped the only girl who's human name had been spoken and had their wings spread. 

"Just what is the name of this skeool that's in so much danger in the first place?" asked Kronos. "It's on a piece of paper here some where" said Deianira shifting some papers. After a moment "Here it is!" she held the paper out towards the low light. "Well? What's it called?" snapped Kronos. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

AN: that's it whachya think? Any good? Keep going? Flames are welcome please review. And yes the word "skeool" is spelled wrong on purpose, Kronos pronounced it wrong. 


End file.
